


“The situation is under control”,  a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The end of the Clone Wars turns the life of a lot of people upside down. There is a married couple who have suddenly been blessed with a baby girl. The orphan is the daughter of a fallen Jedi knight. Many questions rise about her future upbringing. The very person they would like to ask has vanished from Coruscant. She is a highly qualified kindergarten teacher and also an expert in early child development.Time frame: The story takes place 2 days after the events of RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: AlderaanDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “The situation is under control”, a Nagina vignette**

_Words like violence_  
_Break the silence_  
_Come crashing in_  
_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_  
_Pierce right through me_  
_Can't you understand_  
_Oh my little girl_

_All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm_

_Vows are spoken_  
_To be broken_  
_Feelings are intense_  
_Words are trivial_

_Pleasures remain_  
_So does the pain_  
_Words are meaningless_  
_And forgettable_

_All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm_

_Enjoy the silence_

 

The baby's eyes are brown and trustful. They remind you so much of Padmé, who had been your colleague and friend for so many years. But the deceased had never been Force-sensitive.

“What will we do when she starts to levitate more objects around the room, Bail?”

Your wife seldom uses your name with such urgency. But now her cheeks are flushed. And her iris is reduced to pin-size.

“What if she takes too much pleasure in this? Starts to do pranks on the staff?”

Breha is right to ask those questions.

There had been whispers among the members of the Jedi order that General Skywalker, Leia's natural father, was 'the Chosen One'. They saw him as some kind of messiah who would bring back the balance to the Force. From your own experiences with him you know that he possessed the reputation of a prankster.

While your wife awaits your answer, your gaze wanders over to the cradle where the baby girl lies on her back and makes happy sounds. Her blanket hovers right above her in the air, lazily twisting and turning.

You have to be honest to Breha. “I do not know, but should the occasion arise, I am sure we will think of something.”

With a yawn, your wife sinks into the rocking chair. “There is no way to contact General Kenobi, is there?”

Mournfully, you shake your head.

Like Master Yoda, your old battle comrade that you got to know so well during your common mission on Zigoola, has gone into exile. You know better than troubling Kenobi with questions concerning the nurture and education of younglings.

The Jedi order used to have a crèche at the main temple on Coruscant, but you doubt very much that Kenobi is any better prepared to deal with Luke than you are with Leia.

Besides, in the vastness of Tatooine, incidents like flying blankets can be easily ignored. The Lars family has no neighbours for miles and miles. Here at court, even though you trust every member of your Alderaanian household, incidents like this will draw attention sooner or later.

Leia still gurgles, a big smile on her lips.

You step closer to the crib.

“What about Mistress Dorje?” Breha asks.

This is another hope that you have to crush.

“Nagina is the Emperor's niece.”

A frown appears on your wife's brow. “She would never betray us.”

“Not willingly, no.” Your hands close around the edge of the cradle and you smile down at Leia. “But I believe by now her uncle and she have a special mental connection to one another.”

The raised brow is still in position.

“The less Nagina knows about the existence of our daughter, the better,” you conclude.

But Breha is not finished with the subject yet. “Do you by any chance know where she is? I mean the entire coup must have also badly effected her.”

“I know from a trustful source that she was sent to Lothal on the morning the Republic collapsed. During the Battle above Coruscant her kindergarten building got destroyed by debris.”

Your wife snorts in disbelief. “That came in handy, I suppose. Perhaps Palpatine just let himself be kidnapped to destroy that building and all her happiness with it.”

“Not even he can be that mean,” you give to consider.

“Are you sure, hotspot?” Breha argues, her cheeks colouring even more.

You keep telling yourself that you are right in this case.

If anybody deserves some happiness in life than it is Mistress Dorje. By now your informants found out that her husband Barin, a Corellian merchant, died shortly after the Clone Wars broke out.

“Poor woman, to have a monster like this as her only living relative,” Breha sighs and stretches out her legs. She is barefoot and wiggles her toes.

You cannot help the smile that spreads over your bearded face. “Nagina has a very large foster family that dotes on her very much.”

Your wife looks considerate. “The power games of her uncle must cause her never-ending grief. During our last meeting it was very clear. Yet she was willing to give us valuable information.”

As a scion of House Alderaan it is essential for you to know that the Sith are back. That they were actually never gone. Hiding in plain sight for centuries, always a master and a student.

The thing that worries you more than a levitating baby blanket is the true identity of the new Sith apprentice. The Emperor must have quickly filled in the gap since the passing of Count Dooku. When Master Kenobi shared with you his findings in the destroyed Jedi temple, you started to have an idea who this person might be.

“Nagina has managed to stay alive for the past forty years, Breha,” you ensure your wife. “Strange as it sounds, Palpatine has genuine feelings for her and likes her best alive.”

It is wise not to contact the kindergarten teacher for a while though.

Leia has to be your foremost priority. Especially, when her biological father could turn up on your door step. You have to be prepared if that situation ever happens.

You reach down for Leia.

The blanket sails down to the floor unceremoniously.

Her brown eyes are fully focused on you now. There is nothing in them but love and trust. That is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Enjoy the silence” by Deepech Mode  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
